


Giornate storte

by z_e_l_d_a



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_e_l_d_a/pseuds/z_e_l_d_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> -… E dopo aver messo in moto rilasci lentamente la leva, sollevandoti piano-</i>
  <br/>
  <i>-Ok, va bene così?-</i>
  <br/>
  <i>-Più piano, hai sentito questo scossone? Più delicato- </i>
</p>
<p>Padre, figlio, ricordi e una fuga. Perché Kylo non ha dimenticato chi è Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giornate storte

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola premessa: ambientata in un futuro non precisato, Kylo sente il richiamo alla Luce sempre più forte. Hux sospetta qualcosa.

**Giornate Storte**  
Ci sono giornate in cui la scelta migliore da fare è zittire la sveglia, girarsi dall’altra parte e andare avanti a dormire, e questo Kylo Ren lo sapeva bene. Che la giornata che lo aspettava sarebbe stata una pessima giornata lo aveva capito fin dal momento in cui, uscendo dalla sua stanza per andare alle docce, si era trovato di fronte il Generale Hux già lavato, vestito e profumato e con il suo solito cipiglio militare.  
-Ti tengo d’occhio, Ren-  
  
Ed ora eccolo lì su un minuscolo pianeta in fiamme a correre dietro ad una ragazzina ed un Wookie e con, manco a dirlo, un fastidioso Generale convinto che tenerlo sotto controllo fosse il motivo della sua stessa esistenza.  
  
_-Ricorda, piccola canaglia, devi sempre sapere dove lasci la nave, se non hai possibilità di scappare… Beh, considerati già morto-_  
_-Come si fa a dimenticare la nave? Hai mai perso il Falcon?-_  
_-Più o meno, ma non sono affari tuoi-_  
  
Per anni aveva pensato che la possibilità di perdere una nave spaziale fosse solo un’esagerazione di suo padre, un modo per insegnargli a badare al Millenium Falcon come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, e invece era possibile. Lui, Kylo Ren, pezzo grosso del Primo Ordine con migliaia di soldati pronti ad ubbidire ai suoi ordini, era riuscito a perdere la nave. Un getto di lava uscito con violenza da un crepaccio l’aveva danneggiata e l’esplosione di alcuni elementi meccanici le aveva dato il colpo di grazia.  
Si trovava quindi bloccato in uno sperduto angolo di galassia con il petulante Generale Hux, tre assaltatori sopravvissuti che non brillavano per intelligenza o abilità, quella ragazza che non faceva altro che rendergli difficile l’esistenza e Chewbecca.  
  
_-Altra regola importante: scegli bene il tuo copilota, ci sono parecchie occasioni in cui la persona giusta nel sedile di fianco ti può salvare la pelle-_  
_-Va bene, ma adesso mi fai provare?-_  
_-Non dirlo alla mamma-_  
  
Il Falcon! Se Chewbe e Rey erano arrivati fin lì doveva esserci sicuramente il Falcon nei paraggi. Si caricò la ragazza in spalla –e in quel momento si rese conto che se non l’avesse colpita e fatta svenire la fuga sarebbe stata decisamente più semplice- e si mise a correre verso quello che sembrava essere una nave.  
-Rrrrrhhhooor!-  
-Va bene. Soldati, liberate Chewbecca-  
-Ren, sei forse impazzito?- si intromise Hux. –Veniamo qui per farli prigionieri e ora lo liberi?-  
-Zitto e corri, altrimenti resti qui-  
  
Mentre fuori la lava ribolliva e il pianeta sembrava l’inferno, per Kylo Ren l’interno del Falcon era un piccolo guscio ovattato. Posò Rey in un angolo e le prese la spada laser: -Per non rischiare- disse ad Hux, anche se era perfettamente cosciente che né lui né la ragazza avrebbero osato sfidarsi proprio in quel luogo. Nonostante tutto quel luogo manteneva un’aura di sacralità, era per entrambi un luogo che sapeva di famiglia –che fosse composta da genitori con nomi ingombranti o da soldati traditori e droidi poco importava- e non lo avrebbero profanato così.  
Salire a bordo del Millenium Falcon dopo tutto quel tempo fu una strana sensazione: un misto tra la nostalgia e l’imbarazzo, si sentiva fuori posto. E lo scarabocchio firmato _Ben Solo_ che faceva bella mostra di sé appeso nella cabina di pilotaggio non faceva che peggiorare la situazione.  
-Quindi questo è il Millenium Falcon… senti un po’, è vera la storia della rotta di Kessel in quattordici parsec?-  
-Dodici-  
-E dimmi, di grazia, sai pilotarlo o hai intenzione di andare a tentativi e sperare nell’aiuto della Forza?-  
-Hux, ho preso in mano i comandi del Falcon prima ancora che tu imparassi ad impugnare un cucchiaio. Taci e smettila di controllarmi-  
  
_-… E dopo aver messo in moto rilasci lentamente la leva, sollevandoti piano-_  
_-Ok, va bene così?-_  
_-Più piano, hai sentito questo scossone? Più delicato-_  
  
Si sedette al posto di guida e per un momento tornò ad avere otto anni. Per un attimo non esisteva più Kylo Ren, non esisteva più il Primo Ordine, la Forza era solo una cosa lontana e a tratti divertente –come quando zio Luke sollevava gli oggetti e Ben rideva- e lui era seduto sulle gambe di suo padre mentre imparava a guidare il Falcon.  
Non capì se il verso di incoraggiamento di Chewbe era reale o solo frutto della sua mente che in quel momento si divertiva a fargli riaffiorare ricordi.  
  
_-Rrrroooh!-_  
_-Bravo Ben, la prossima volta ti insegno ad andare a velocità luce!-_  
  
Mise in moto, fece un respiro profondo, rilasciò la leva.  
Uno scossone.  
Nonostante tutto la giornata non si era rivelata poi così drammatica.


End file.
